Conservative
A conservative is anyone who is the opposite of liberal, opposes change, and stands up for traditional principles. Conservative Beliefs *Conservatism is the ideology of being a dick. It is the practice of putting oneself before others always, bullying those who are weaker than you, discriminating against those who look or behave differently from you, giving more to those who have the most, taking from those who have the least, and fearing anything that is new or different. It is a very limited perspective that is initially self-serving, but ultimately contributes to the practitioner living an unfulfilled life, and harming all those that he/she comes into contact with. Public spending and poverty Conservative philosophy on public spending and poverty is as follows: "Poor people are used to having no money, so there is no reason why the government needs to give them any." This philosophy extends to all forms of money, including social programs, or programs to help poor people rise above poverty Conservatives and religion *Conservatives, especially in the bible Belt are by nature immoral, requiring fear of punishment to refrain from doing evil, and promises of reward for doing good. This is provided to them primarily via religion. Rather than being charitable, honest and kind out of simple human decency they require the reward of 'eternal life' to motivate them. Unlike liberals who intrinsically understand common morals, conservatives need an authority to tell them that it is wrong to kill, steal, lie, commit adultery and covet. That authority is typically an imaginary bearded old man called 'God'. *Conservatives have stinky winky feet because they go down the wrong path. American Conservatives *Conservatives believe that America is the only country in the world and do not value any human lives other than their own. Conservatives think 'supporting the troops' means sending them to die in foreign countries. Conservatives vocally support war but are usually too big pussies to actually fight in wars themselves. This is an example of hypocrisy, a cornerstone of conservative ideology. *They do not believe in government financial aid and generally oppose welfare and free/cheap government funded medical aid even more they oppose Universal Health Care. They think war to gain business opportunities and oil is more important than education and healthcare. They believe the government should fight wars to provide business opportunities for their friends, and that government should protect their friends businesses, but that businesses shouldn't have to pay for all the things they get from our government and society. They believe that rich people and businesses should be allowed to do whatever they want without government regulation. They believe the government should create new monopoly business opportunities for their friends by privatizing things the government does now. They believe in lowering taxes on rich people and businesses. They believe that all money most of the money should belong to them, along with all power. They believe that the poor are poor because they are stupid, lazy, or born in a Third World country, and to solve the latter problem, ship jobs off to Third World countries. Many Conservatives define themselves as "Republicans". (Paradoxically, in the United Kingdom most "republicans" (note the small 'r') define themselves as "Socialists", this is because the UK republican movement's aim is to abolish the Monarchy and have an elected president to lead the country, more in line with modern progressive beliefs.) Conservatives tend to side with intolerance over public safety and legislation. Ironically, the USA may well have been better off, politically speaking, had they not had their Revolutionary fit: the UK is generally much, MUCH less Conservative than the USA. Today the United Kingdom is much more liberal than the United States but without the American Revolutionary War neither country would have developed Parliamentary democracy. *American Conservatives oppose gun control and often support an extreme interpretation of the Second Amendment. You should use guns to defend yourself and if anyone else uses guns to kill you, your family, anyone you care about hard luck. Conservatives believe in the Second Amendment right to keep and bear arms, as long as such possession does not threaten national security (provided Conservatives are in control of the nation; otherwise arms are a threat to national security and are considered a Popular Movement.) What about School shootings and the like? Hard luck. *Conservatives believe that a shitty actor called Ronald Reagan was a greater American than George Washington. *They think that if you give tax cuts to the richest one-percent of Americans, the people who need tax cuts the very least, somehow the middle-class will benefit. They believe that the American poor have too much and that the rich have too little. They think that Robin Hood was a villain. *Conservatives believe that healthcare is a privilege not a right, and would rather spend billions on bombs and finding ways to kill people, than on finding ways to heal them. Paradoxically, they also claim to worship a man named Jesus, who was famed for healing the sick free of charge and never tolerated human violence, even in self-defense. *Conservatives believe that they can eat money, and so it doesn't matter if humans spoil the planet for all future generations, as long as they get rich doing it. *Conservatives think that global warming is a 'hoax', that the Earth is six thousand years old and that scientists have less credibility than priests. They think that religious dogma and superstition is better than the scientific method. *Conservatives are sexist and racist. They believe that men are superior to women and that darker skinned humans are inferior to lighter skinned ones. They believe that different races have different intrinsic qualities that cannot be altered, even though scientists have known for decades that race is an entirely social construct with no basis or relation to human biology. They think that the government should have the right to tell a woman what she can or cannot do with her body, and that if she is impregnated as a result of rape, she is morally obligated to birth the child. *Conservatives are insecure about their sexuality and think sex is unclean and shameful, then from time to time one or other of them is caught being a Sexual hypocrite. They preach the utterly illogical, emotionally repressive and historically ineffective policy of 'Abstinence' over safe-sex. They would rather ban sex, one of the greatest aspects of the human experience altogether than simply teach youth how to partake in it safely. Conservatives are almost never a good lay, and have not heard of or tried anything other than the missionary position. Divorce rates are highest in conservative, marriage-hyping, red states and this is believed to be a major contributing factor. Conservative men prefer watching porn over making love to their wives. *Conservatives believe that gay people 'chose to be that way' because they think that people would make a conscious choice to join a class of citizens who are regularly discriminated against, unjustly victimized and in extreme cases even murdered. Every 6 months or so, a gay-bashing conservative Republican will get caught having or trying to solicit gay sex. Hilarity usually ensues, at least for liberals. *When a conservative watches 'Star Wars' he thinks that Darth Vader is the hero and that the Empire is the good side. *Conservatives can never defeat liberals in open and honest discussion because they are never right about anything. Beliefs and policies they have defended in the past include, 'the sun revolves around the earth', 'burn the witches', 'the world is flat', 'slavery is okay', 'separate but equal', 'women shouldn't vote', and 'they have weapons of mass destruction' just to name some of their greatest hits. *History reveals that virtually every incorrect, cruel and stupid political idea was proposed and defended by conservatives, while every idea that is cherished and now taken to be completely self-evident was liberal. Despotic tyrants like Adolf Hitler, Stalin, Mao Zedong, and Kim Jung Il were/are all extremely conservative, while figures beloved the world over such as Jesus, Gandhi and Martin Luther King were all markedly liberal. *When conservatives realize they can't beat someone, they simply kill them. Many great liberals have been assassinated or murdered throughout history. There were Jesus, Abraham Lincoln, Gandhi, Martin Luther King, John F. Kennedy, Robert Kennedy, Harvey Milk, and John Lennon just to name a few. Now try to think of some conservative leaders who have been assassinated.. Wait.. There aren't any. Conservative dicks like George Bush, (father and son) and Dick Cheney only ever work to protect the status-quo, and thus must never fear political assassination. *Conservatives believe that the Constitution is a work of 'suggestions', not inviolable principles, and they side step it or try to find loop holes whenever constitutional limits on authority become inconvenient for them. *There is a reason that America is often referred to as the first 'liberal democracy', and never as a conservative one. *Conservatives have never contributed to America in any beneficial way. In the Revolutionary war, they would have sided with the British and Conservatives at the time did side with the British. (Ironically, the USA may well have been better off, politically speaking, had they not had their Revolutionary fit: the UK is generally much, MUCH less Conservative than the USA). *US Conservatives believe that Communism and Socialism are one and the same. Conservative principles Most conservatives claim their principles are: * Checking change on tradition, Conservatives imagine the 19th Century was much better than the 21st Century. * A strong national defense and starting wars in places like Iraq, making things worse. * Return of religious superstition in public schools * Running the economy so far too much gets into the hands of the rich * Stronger law enforcement and anti-crime laws, including the death penalty, they like to punish people but don't care much about helping criminals to reform * Parents, rather than school teachers, educating children about sex. If parents don’t educate properly, oh well, more parents. * Choice in education, especially favoring private schools and homeschooling If homeschooled kids aren’t properly educated that’s hard luck. * Private medical care and retirement plans. They tend to be against Universal health care. * Weakening or cancellation of social support programs. * Prohibition of abortion * Prohibition of Marijuana. ** Alcohol and Tobacco is okay though. * Opposition to same-sex marriage and homosexuals * Support of laws against pornography. In spite of this porn is popular in the Bible Belt. * Generally opposed to the United Nations * Support enforcement of current laws regarding immigration * Support tightening of border security * Jingoism, support for getting soldiers killed * Low taxes, especially in upper income brackets. This goes with not helping those who need help. * Raising taxes on the poorest Americans. * They claim the 1950 was a time of economic boom and oppose high taxes... yet the 50s were when taxes were at their highest * Less power for the federal government and more for local and state governments * Racism and Neo-nazism *Note: From 1854-1908, "Republican" still had the meaning Lincoln intended, which is "liberal". From 1909 onward, it meant "Conservative". * A persistent belief that strongly held and oft-repeated ideas have a stronger influence on reality than, well, reality. Note: Paleoconservatives do not support war. People Conservatives Hate Needless to say, conservatives hate a lot of people, including, but not at all limited to, the following: *Poor people *Men with long hair *Women with short hair *Feminists *Masculinists *DINOS *Homosexuals *Bisexuals *Transexuals *Heterosexuals who use contraception *Gay rights activists *Adulterers (unless it's them) *Tax collectors *The Girl Scouts *Obama *Whistle Blowers *Environmentalists *Abortion doctors *Women who have abortions *Children who weren't aborted *Liberals (duh) *Progressives (More duh!) *Libertarians (Except on taxes) *Union Workers *Obama *Scientists *Paleoconservatives (For Neocons) *Neoconservatives (For Paleocons) *RINOS *Buddhists *Wiccans *Humanists *People who don't put up with their bullshit Breeds of Conservatives As with any large grouping or community, there are a few different types of conservatives, see NACALT. It must be noted that while we poke fun at Conservatives, they are not all terrible people. In fact rarely does Political Ideology have sway over how one acts towards another, save for conversations about or around Politics. However, the evangelical ones at Conservapedia are, so prepare for a healthy dose of satire. Old Conservatives An Old Conservative tends to be old (obviously), bald and greying, and a worshipper of Satan, while pretending to be a Christian to appeal more to the conservative masses. They have also been known to carry flasks with oil in them to drink when thirsty and briefcases containing blood diamonds. In America, many Republicans are typical Old Conservatives. Middle Conservatives A Middle Conservative is a conservative in the middle class of society. They tend to favour conservatism because of their hate to give their money to poor people. Middle conservatives who hold jobs in managerial positions at conglomerates can also referred to as managerial conservatives. Young Conservatives Young Conservatives are conservatives of a younger generation than the tradition Republican conservative, however, young conservatives gradually become old conservatives with time. Young Conservatives sometimes adopt "liberal" policies on social matters for mass appeal as they are more in touch with a younger generation than old Conservatives. However, once in power, they will tax you into poverty. A noteworthy example of a young conservative is British Conservative Party leader David Cameron. Hillbilly Hillbillies are Americans who typically come from the Southern States of America. They tend to live in caravans and are seen in popular cultures as surviving through inbreeding. Hillbillies tend to support conservatism because of its traditional intolerance of Black people. Commonly mistaken for Redneck but not the same as the definition of redneck is a lack of sophistication. The fact most rednecks live in areas populated by conservatives is partly a coincidence though worldwide rural people tend to be Conservative, and there are allegedly liberal rednecks, mostly in Minnesota and other Great lakes bordering states. Evangelical Conservatives An Evangelical Conservative believes that if you are not a devout Christian that follows the Bible by the letter, you will go to Hell when you die. They tend to support conservatism because of its traditional advocacy of straitlacedness (I don't know if that's a real word) in social matters, and reject typical liberalism because of its support for things like abortion. See Christian fundamentalism. Conservapedians Conservapedians are evangelical conservatives who run a website called Conservapedia. However, they are different from evangelical conservatives in that they take interest in world politics rather than just religion. If you do not hold the exact same views as them, or try and provide a rational argument against any of their ideas, you will find yourself blocked for five years. Typical Conservapedians also NEVER EVER EVER admit fault or defeat. Some different types of Conservatives such as John McCain will admit defeat as McCain graciously did after losing the 2008 US presidential election to Barack Obama. Conservapedians, however do not, as there is not one praising comment on their website to Barack Obama (now their president), and very few, if any at all, to other liberals. Conservative Atheist A Conservative Atheist is the name given to any conservative who classes themselves as an atheist but holds conservative beliefs. These are very rare and usually they classify themselves as "Libertarian" as most do not think that gays should be stoned (Ayn Rand may be an exception). They are usually more liberal than an average conservative, simply because they don't believe in creationism, God, and the idea that being a homosexual is a disease, though they do support war, vote for conservatives and hate progressive taxes. Can we find anything nice about Conservatives? President Obama is in favor of inclusiveness. Question: Does that mean we should really try and see if we can find anything at all that's nice about Conservatives? Reply: Conservatives would undoubtedly find that extremely gay and prefer we say something mean about liberals. They are a bunch of bigoted... well nevermind... the conservatives I mean. Conservatives are often extraordinarily sore losers because they know that their ideas are losing for good and new ideas will inevitably take over in the end. The conservative revival Conservatives are a dying breed, by definition, and yet their numbers are quickly growing. Why? Professor Herman Swaotzer believes this is because ideas keep falling out of fashion and into tradition. "Fifty years ago you were a liberal if you thought dancing was not an open invitation to the Succubus." (Of course, Dr. Swaotzer is referring to the US, if you don't know by now that you should always assume this, for anything written in American.) "With the proliferations of the internets, liberal trends have to swim faster than ever to maintain their novelty. In addition, good ideas are more quickly being assimilated into tradition, while liberals are left trying to defend the freakish remains." The Origin Of Conservatism Scientists believe conservatism was a type of humor that was very popular in the end of 18th Century. Rich and influential, but mentally ass-backwards politicians took it seriously and started the Right-Wing movement. Soon, the Church joined it and spread it through the world infesting the economy thereby reducing all social and economic progress. Famous Conservatives *George W. Bush *Rush Limbaugh *Ann Coulter *The Schlafly family *Any "concerned mother" *Dick Cheney *Adolf Hitler *Hal Turner *Andrew Sullivan (he's now a libertarian conservative) *Ronald Reagan *Tricky Dick *Rick Warren *Anyone who still thinks America should still be, or should ever have even invaded, Iraq *John McCain *Sarah Palin *Mitt Romney *Chimpanzees See Also *Conservative Intellectualism *Hillbilly *NACALT *RationalWiki on Conservatives Category:Politics and Government Category:Conservatives Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Generally unpleasant people you wouldn't want to meet at dinner Category:Douchebags Category:People Who Suck Category:People who are not very clever Category:Evil Category:Capitalist Pigs Category:Corporate Whores